Full fledged Hermit
by surgeonlaw
Summary: Rebecca would have been content to stay at home with her fan fictions. Really. Send her back. (SI/OC)
1. Chapter 1

Well,well well. Hello there! Have my superior summary skills attracted you? Anyway, trash aside, welcome and since i am not a person of many words (haha) here you go:

In retrospective this was all the supermarkets fault. Maybe even her mothers. Or gods.

It was most certainly not hers, because she did not deserve this, even as karmic retribution this was just ridiculous. She might not be the greatest person on earth, maybe a little too lazy and lacking ambitions, except her long held dream to become a reclusive hermit with a horde of cats, which would eat her corpse as soon as she died but so far she had managed to avoid all the major taboos: she never killed anyone, had never stolen anything (alright, nothing too bad, there was this first slice of cheesecake, but hey, it was her birthday cake, so there had to be a little leeway) and always washed her hands after going to the toilet (because gross).

So, yeah, being stranded in a world of people who could lift buildings with one hand and probably kill her with a sneeze? Not cool.

But let's rewind for a bit.

The house of the Heroldt family was in uproar, because there was no bread.

This in itself was a medium sized catastrophe, but seeing as it was a holiday and the family would be gathering, it upgraded to a full-alarm-high-priority situation. Because there was no bread and while the Heroldts were semi devoted Christians, their true deity was bread.

Of course, this situation could just not stand.

So the head of the house decided to do the unthinkable: visit the store on a holiday. They all knew better than this, but there was no bread and no bread meant an uproar among the family, fighting might be involved. So the store it was then. Deciding that she would not face the insanity of last minute buyers alone, Christine Heroldt decided to bring her middle daughter along, who most certainly had not been outside for the better of a week.

Said middle daughter begged to differ, she had her window open after all and going to the store crammed with people was high up in her do-not-want-to-do list, right after bungee jumping and holding an oral presentation in front of a class. But alas, against her mother she was defenseless and so she went along with her fate and accompanied her mother to the store. Upon leaving their house Michael Heroldt nodded morosely to his wife and daughter, as if they were soldiers leaving for the big battle.

In a way they were and as soon as they arrived, Rebecca regretted every decision that had led her to this day. People were visiting the store as if the world would end tomorrow, fighting their way through the masses, viciously digging their elbows in strangers sides to be out of the store five minutes sooner.

It was safe to say that Rebecca most definitely was not a happy camper.

Her comfort zone was her bed and she absolutely had no desire to leave it and her personal bubble was the size of an adult elephant, perimeter widening. So yeah, definitely not happy at all. And it showed, in an unhappy (some bad tongues would even call it constipated) glower at everyone around her and the world itself. Christine was content to let her daughter handle the cart only having to stop her twice (all right thrice) from smashing the cart into people who conveniently stopped in the middle of the isle.

Rebecca thought it cruel that her mother would deny her that little happiness, but life was harsh and they had a mission, so off to the bread it was and after deciding on four different loaves she was ready to burn the market into the ground, cackling over its ashes.

Of course her mother would not be her mother if she did not remember five metres from the exits that she needed some grapes to go along with the cheese to go along with the bread. The one who had to go and get said grapes was Rebecca who would rather gauge out her eyes with a spoon than go against the stream of people for those thrice damned grapes. During the 20 years she had known her daughter, Christine developed a immunity against all the bullshit her daughter said and did, so Rebecca's dramatic protest fell on deaf ears.

Surrendering to her dark fate and the prospect of getting more intimate with strangers than she ever wanted to, Rebecca buried herself deeper in her oversized dark grey sweater and made her way to get the evil fruit and decided to not leave her room for at least a week.

Now, what Rebecca should have done is making a straight line for the cursed fruit and high tail it out of the store.

What instead happened: a kind looking elderly woman waved her over, offering samples. And when she told her about this fruit she got her hands on, looking like an freaking cherry the size of a big apple and asked her to try it she should have said no, but her mother did not let her eat anything before leaving their house and she was hungry, and it was not like she could actually say no (pushy sales people were one of her mortal weaknesses) and this woman approached her even though she wore an expression that promised bodily harm so no harm no foul, right? Right.

In another universe her mother would have come for her, or one of the other people in the store would have finally succumbed to the holiday insanity and tackled her into the freaking stand.

It all would have been preferable, but unfortunately she existed in neither of these universes, so she thanked the woman and bit into the fruit,

Only to regret it instantly. It tasted sour but also kind of... rusty? It tasted like copper coins smelled and there were tears in her eyes. The kind smile of the lady before her being the one thing that prevented her from barfing it all up, along with the fact that she would rather suffocate on this damn monstrosity than make a scene. So she ignored her burning eyes and did the only thing a socially awkward, reclusive hermit could do in this situation: she swallowed.

With this she decided on her path and in an anticlimactic turn of events, simply zapped out of existence in one world and into another.

Really, it was all her mothers fault.

And the grapes, definitely the grapes.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello there! first of all: i am amazed, that you all seem to like this story and thankful for the reviews, favs and follows, so wothout further ado, _**here you go:**_

...Break...

The people of Eneri were generally hard working folks. This was simply because they needed to be, as it happened to be the Enerians were hard core vegetarians, adoring all life and to preserve it, they did not eat anything with a heartbeat. While being a vegetarian in itself was not a very hard thing to achieve, getting a hold on fruit and vegetables was not as easy. On Eneri fruit was found in two places: first, near the village of the Enerians, which seemed like a great thing but was not, as it was even nearer of the (former) dwelling of an outsider. The second place one could find fruit was deep in the jungle like canopy, where the animals of Eneri lived. Said animals in contrast to the human inhabitants of the island were not vegetarians and it showed: they were huge beasts, on par with the animals one could only find on the most remote islands in the new world.

The only thing that grew in abundance were vegetables not all too different from potatoes.

Enerians kept to themselves which was a rather easy thing to do, firstly because of their reputation (evil giants who were not worth the effort to meddle with) and secondly because Eneri was surrounded by whirlpools, whimsical ones that appeared and disappeared as they wished. Of course there were also the steep cliffs of the island, daring anyone to try their luck and break their necks. Which is why the Enerians were secluded folk with their own culture and being apart from most of the world made them a bit..Special. One of their traditions included a huge feast once every three months, to thank the mother earth for the riches she bestowed upon them (no mind the arduous work they had to do to earn said riches), a festivity with almost a religious spin to it.

That was why, when there was a unholy screech and an unidentified mass crashed their meal, by literally smashing right into the spread that had been prepared, the Enerians were not amused.

It took Rebecca longer than she cared to admit to realize that she stopped falling. She still felt like throwing up though, so that is what she did. When she finished throwing up into a bowl that looked like somebody had thrown up in it _before her_ she tried to regain the ability to breathe properly instead of huffing and puffing like a hundred year old who just ran a marathon.

Meanwhile the Enerians had frozen and attempted to process how their lovely holy feast had been destroyed in a matter of seconds. The village Elder, a man so old his skin looked like old leather, with only a tuft of hair on his head that made him look positively scatterbrained, was the first one to react and react he indeed did.

Her incoming panic attack was rudely interrupted by a shrill exclamation.

"How dare you! How dare you to interrupt our feasting with your insolence!", hurrying through the mass of upset Enerians the Elder kept his twitching eyes on the intruder, who in turn just stared at him.

And stared. And stared. And stared.

In the meantime the Elder had successfully made his way through to the table and now stood in a pose that he thought to be intimidating in front of the insolent creature, who did nothing but look at him with a lost gaze. Expecting a more dramatic reply to his imposing figure, the Elder did not know what to do with such an non-reaction. Just as he was to open his mouth to berate the intruder for tarnishing their food and lecture her about the festivities she had so rudely interrupted the stranger reacted.

With another screech, not unlike the one that had been heard when she was falling, Rebecca scrambled backwards, away from this insane leather beanstalk who had screamed at her. Understandably, Rebecca was not fully in her right mind and not really aware of her surroundings so as she scrambled backwards through smashed food, the inevitable happened: she fell right off of the table and with some colourful curses (causing parents to gasp and cover their children's ears) right into the ground.

As another wave of nausea hit her, Rebecca did her utmost best not to throw up (again) or to start screaming ( _again)_ and did what was for her muddled mind the most sensible thing: get up and stagger away from the beanstalks screaming at her back - she was fairly certain she heard things like 'witch' and 'demon' and 'ungodly sinner' - and into the shrubs away from the crazy people.

The Enerians meanwhile watched the Sinner who had completely violated their feast, retreat into the small brush without caring for their Elder, still screaming at her back. A few Enerians made to follow the demon into the bushes, but just as they were getting ready to follow her, their Elder finished shouting into thin air (or maybe he was just stopping to take a breath).

With great flourish the Elder turned to his people and addressed them, both hands in the air, and warned them.

Warned them how this was a test for them, how they should be careful of this witch, for she was certainly a demon Satan himself had sent to them, to test their hearts and their devotion. He also told them that they had to be careful not to be hexed into succumbing to this evil being, not to be sacrificed or worse _made into a carnivore_ which was a notion horrifying enough that the Enerians ceased any attempt to follow.

During this Rebecca stumbled through bushes and high grass, but as it turned out having jelly as legs and a numb butt was not helpful in this terrain at all. So when she no longer heard any yelling or the stomping of a thousand villagers following her to get her head on a spike she stopped.

She wasn't even half an hour there and she already had _enough._ Her social interaction card was already full for the next 5 years, fuck you very much.

Leaning with her back on a tree she looked around, trying to ignore the taste in her mouth - vomit and that disgusting thing that had probably come out of Satan's ass - and tried to orientate herself.

Tried being the key word, because she certainly had no idea where the hell she was and how she came to be in this place with the crazy beanstalk people (she was fairly certain they had Selfly-dyed clothing on, which really didn't help their case at all), so she reverted to her usual MO: close her eyes and hope if she just ignored the situation it would go away.

The problem with this special approach in that particular situation was that while it worked with annoying siblings, it did not work with her new reality.

(Not that Rebecca was convinced that she had not died or was in a coma, she was positive like that).

As soon as she did feel her legs again and the mush in her head was not as bad (that headache would probably stay with her for a while, she would name it Bert and love it) she did the smart thing: wipe away the vomit on the corner of her mouth and the food from away from her hands and sweater and get further away from the psychopaths.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there! I am still alive! Sooo, this is probably going to be a thing - me uploading veeeeery unregularly (is that a word? Well, it is now) and I am kinda sorry, but, you know, real life and stuff. Also, I have** ** _no idea at all_** **where I am taking this story.**

 **So, thank you so much for the love and the faves and the reviews - they made me grin like a loon, so thank you Valencia Carrow, Skyla579, Axodique, AriettaRyuusaki and of course Shion Lee!**

 ** _For this chapter there is a TW: Panic attack (if you wanna skip it read until "She should..." and then start again at "Sitting on the ground")_**

 **Withouf further ado, here you go:**

 **...Break...**

During her field trip through the bushes and trees Rebecca noticed a few things even through the haze of being catapulted into another dimension: the nut cases still were not following her (thank god), the trees were mostly needle ones (probably not fit to eat, but she was not desperate enough to test that theory out. Yet.) and, after falling face first into the ground for the fourth time, vines were assholes.

Muttering under her breath ( _asshole vines, shitty ground)_ she finally reached the end of what must have been a miniscule forest and stared at the building in front of her. 

Only it wasn't a building, it was a cabin. A crude one, even Rebecca with her non-existent knowledge of cabins would not call that cabin a good cabin. It looked makeshift and kind of.. Thrown together? She was fairly certain the whole thing leaned a bit too much to the right to be entirely structurally sound. But well, Rebecca was nothing but an adventurer ( _HA!)_ and above her the clouds gathered into something that looked very suspicious to her and she would rather be squashed to death than get wet. At least then it would be over with. 

The lop sided cabin did not collapse above her. In hindsight she might have preferred that.

(Or maybe not, but it wasn't like she would ever admit that).

The cabin did not have a door that could be locked, it also was only sparsely adorned with furniture, something like a kitchen and a wooden table to the left and to the right a bed covered in dust. Like it did on the outside, everything inside of the cabin leaned slightly to the right. Nice. 

Not that Rebecca cared, she was, after all, only one vine away from saying 'fuck it all' and lying in the dirt. So the dust bed would do. Ignoring the not so small cloud of dust that erupted as she was lying down, Rebecca just closed her eyes and hoped that if she ignored everything it would just go away.

(Once again, it didn't).

Meanwhile the Enerians discussed what to do.

Meaning, the Elder spoke of what to do and everyone else nodded in agreement.

(The Enerians did not like to argue, it took almost all of their energy they got from their measly vegetarian meals to just simply stay alive, yet alone attempt something as horrid and energy consuming as critical thinking).

So a plan was made, and really, it was not much of a plan at all: the Enerians were told to try and stay away from demon that fell from the sky and to avoid any kind of contact with the feast crasher. And should it try to corrupt their young and/or eat them, well, they could always toss it over the cliffs.

(Surprising probably no one, the Enerians did not follow their 'do not harm the living things' philosophy when it came to intruders).

It was freaking hot. Her body was sweaty and her sweater was the grossest thing right now, so she sat up, got it off and hurled the slightly dusty and vomity clothing away from her - ignoring the way her own smell started to get more prominent. Bert was still with her and the taste in her mouth would probably never completely go away either, but amazingly the cabin had not collapsed above her.

Yay.

It did start raining though - the air felt humid and boy, did this to wonders for her hair - and she really hoped the beanstalks would not be tempted to corner her in this weather, because she would rather succumb to the leek people than go out in the rain.

Rubbing the dust off her face and pants as well as she could, a glance outside proved what the dim room already told her: the sun was setting and it was getting darker and darker.

Welp. That wouldn't do. Being alone in a creepy house on an island with creepy people was one thing, being alone in a creepy house on an island with creepy people _in the dark_ was another. Nope. She wouldn't do that. So standing up and snooping around for something helpful it was. Staggering on her feet she tried to focus on a pint at the wall as not to fall right down on her face (again) and just.. stood there.

It was getting darker with every moment but she just.. Stood. And stared blankly at the wall.

She should probably find some light source and something to eat and drink too, she should.. She should…

+++

She couldn't. Because how? Everything hurt and there were people (kind of) here, who wanted to hurt her, and she _didn't even know where she was_. And she was _alone._ Nobody she knew was here and nobody would help her and Rebecca couldn't _do this._ Not when she couldn't even breathe properly, when she felt her stomach clench and her head spin, when there were black spots dancing in her vision.

With a broken sob she fell to her knees, hands clenching in front of her breasts, trying to breathe past the pain in her chest. Her sobs shook her and she tried to breathe (conscious breaths, she knew this), 5 seconds breathing in slowly through her nose, 7 seconds breathing out through her mouth. Like whistling. And again. Again.

Over and over, until she could her past the pounding in her head, until the knot in her stomach loosened.

Sitting on the ground Rebecca looked around, the cabin was small, but there were some cabinets, something helpful had to be in there, right? "Right."

Ignoring her still slightly short breaths and wobbly legs she made her way around the cabin, opening drawers and inspecting everything that might help. Which wasn't a lot. Surprisingly the abandoned cabin was not stocked incredibly great or with something that said 'please use in case of inter dimensional displacement'. Go figure.

Well, one could still hope. 

"cobwebs, cobwebs aaaand...dust. Great. Amazing. This helps a lot." Rebecca was getting somewhat irritated, with all the being hungry and having no food thing going on and the heavy and warm air wasn't the greatest either. She tried opening the door - she had learned that the windows could not be opened, while the door swang open all too readily - but no dice. The air outside was also warm and she doubted the wooden floor would like the rain very much.

So finding food it was. After what felt like weeks of unsuccessful searching (but was, in fact, at the most half an hour) Rebecca was ready to let this cabin and the whole island burn.

She would just eat the freaking needle tree.


End file.
